


Book End to the episode 1.04: A Well-Respected Man

by koalathebear



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after episode 1.04: A Well-Respected Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book End to the episode 1.04: A Well-Respected Man

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! I am so bad with my wrong!ships. Justification/rationalisation for this wrong!ship is here.

*

"So Kenya and Amanda's mother basically abandoned them to die during a bombing," Irisa remarked suddenly as the two of them sat in the Lawkeeper's office writing a report about what had taken place that day.

"Seems like," Nolan agreed.

"And my parents handed me over to a psychopath to be tortured…" she said flatly.

"Yeah …" he spoke carefully. His eyes were dark as he thought back to the day he had first met Irisa, remembered the uncontrolled terror and panic pouring from her… his overwhelming desire to comfort and protect. For years since his own parents had died, he had been the quintessential loner with no ties – and he had preferred it that way. Until Irisa had come into his life.

"I guess parents are kind of over-rated," Irisa muttered, glaring down at her paperwork, eyes blinking furiously.

"Not all parents are like that, Irisa," he said gently.

"Like yours?" she asked him and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah. Like my folks. They were good people."

Irisa swallowed hard and stared down at her hands. "I wish I could have known them. Do you think they would have liked me? Could they have liked someone like me?"

Nolan smiled and stroked Irisa's hair from her face, looking down at her hopeful face. "Of course they would have loved you – even though you're a bratty little snot."

"I am not a brat!" Irisa retorted. "Or a snot," she told him, her extremely rare smile breaking over her face as he knew it would. When he had first rescued her, had been a long time before he had been able to make her smile. Even these days, the smile was almost non-existent and did not come naturally. It was really only Nolan who could tease it out of her, break through her prickly, surly exterior and allow a softer side to come through.

" _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_ ," he crooned in his low, barely tuneful voice that struggled hard to stay on key. 

Without missing a beat, she joined in, knowing all the words, her voice strong and certain. "I keep my eyes wide open all the time."

She might possibly be the only Irathient in the universe who knew the lyrics to every single Johnny Cash song ever written. If she wasn't already unique, that definitely distinguished her from the rest.

"I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line."

Nolan reached out and took Irisa's hand in his and smiled at her. For the two of them, the lyrics saying far more than any spoken words ever could.

****

end


End file.
